Things Left Unsaid
by Wordmage123
Summary: Natsu, a 12th year. Is burdened with guilt and remorse for a mistake he has done in the past. Because of him, his best friend died. The tragic event has left Natsu and his group of friends separated from each other and drifted apart. After suffering for a year straight from the loss of his best friend he finds something unbelievable that could bring them all together again. RXR


It was raining outside, I was starring out the window watching the rain drops form puddles on the curve. Days like these make me reminisce about the memories of the places I went to, the things I did, the time I spent, and the happy moments I built with my best friend. Although they were all good memories they didn't leave me in a good mood.

The reason why is because my best friend died exactly this day a year ago.

I'm normally not like this, hell before I use to be the most carefree idiot on the planet. But ever since that day, today, exactly one year ago it all changed. It was all my fault, however I am not a murderer.

At least not directly.

Now I'm just full of regret, remorse, and guilt. I cant help but to blame myself entirely for that day, everyone else sure does and I don't blame them at all.

It was the last day of summer, a sad excuse for the last day that is. Usually you would see kids my age enjoying the last couple of moments with an ironclad circle of friends like you would see in the T.V. Shows or in any slice of life anime, but that didn't happen this summer. Our group had roles for each person. I was the self proclaimed leader, Lucy was the bubbly caring one, Erza was the one that always stopped the fighting, Gajeel was the enforcer, Juvia was the Gray obsessed one, Levy was the brains, and finally Gray was the glue.

The way how I explain it I make it seem like we're mafioso's.

Ever since Gray died we all tried to come together to be stronger for his sake. We all ended up hating each other, they all hated me the most but like I said I don't blame them. Without the glue, we were nothing.

I tossed and turned in my bed trying to find the fleeting comfortable position I tried so hard to find but now lost. I cant even think straight anytime I think about how it happened.

-One Year Ago-

_It was a normal day. The sun was shining, the weather was warm, hell we were even talking about how school was going to go. How our grades would be higher, who would we date, even who was going to fight who this year._

"_Laxus looks like hes about to pound in Jura this year!" I stated with excitement, I always loved watching a good fight._

"_No way. Jura would beat the shit out of Laxus." Gajeel argued with me, as usual._

"_Do all you boys talk about fighting every single day? It's like you're all brain dead!" Lucy retorted._

"_Lu-Chan they don't understand the beautiful world we call girls-ville. The land of all things pure and whole." Levy remarked with a smirk Lucy smiled back._

"_Levy is absolutely, you guys need to be like us girls, peace loving and united." Erza came in pounding her fist over her chest in a salute matter. _

_If Lucy wasn't so afraid of Erza (as we all were) she would've said her side comment a bit louder for her to hear. Which of course was 'You're not so feminine yourself you know.'_

"_Yeah yeah yeah, girls are all sparkles and rainbows and all the other bullshit until one of you guys find something written about you in the washroom stalls or a rumor is spread then all hell breaks loose." Gray argued back smirking slyly._

"_Juvia agrees with Gray-Sama!" Juvia said clinging onto him._

"_See girls like her are the ones that are like ticking time bombs." Gray said, we all laughed._

_It was pretty much like that everyday, just endless talk about meaningless things it all went well, until that is when my personality starting kicking in._

"_Hey Gray, your kind of feminine for a guy you know. I know you're my friend and all but come on, you make me wonder sometimes." I said, not noticing the atmosphere changing._

"_No I'm not, I just don't like being a jackass unlike some people." Gray retorted half serious. I felt the eyes from the rest of our friends travel back and forth between us._

_This was problem the biggest problem with me and Gray's friendship now that I think about it. We were best friends. He always said we were, I didn't even say it once. Gray would care about cheering me up and doing other sensitive stuff that I wasn't use to, while I exploited it. He would playfully fight with me, I would use all my strength and then some back. It was an unfair friendship. He gave I took. It was like this for years. I thought it would happen forever. _

_It wasn't like I didn't care about Gray, he was like a brother to me. I just felt so confident knowing I had someone at my side like that all the time. No matter how much I make fun of him, hurt him physically or emotionally, no matter how much lies I told and promises I made, he always there by my side._

_Just like a loyal retriever._

"_I may be a jackass, but a very handsome one at that." _

"_What's that even suppose to mean? Where the hell did that come from?"_

"_Don't act like you don't give me that look I always see it in your eyes." I said back to him, his face was getting red. At the time I thought he was blushing but now that I think about it he was probably just mad. I always said these little stupid jokes to him that would get under his skin. As soon as I knew it bothered him I just had to increase the consistency and intensity, in other words I would piss him off. But he still came to me as a friend the next day, hell he even let it go._

_He never left me alone._

"_Natsu, you should stop. Those jokes were never funny, they're just stupid and rude." Lucy warned me, she looked serious._

"_Gray doesn't care, no matter what he'll call me his best friend anyways." _

"_Juvia doesn't think Gray is happy right now, he looks mad." Juvia told us holding on to his arm. He was giving me the death stare, but in those times I didn't care._

"_Natsu, I don't give a shit about you you arrogant asshole, I'm sick and tired of all the stupid jokes, its only me you say them too how come you don't ever say it to Gajeel or anyone else?"_

"_That's Cause I respect them a bit more than you buddy." I said, I didn't notice it before but when I said that he seemed to be a bit hurt, I didn't notice the disapproving looks everyone was giving me either. "Even now you still care about me, I'll stand in the middle of this road and you'll do anything in your power to make me move." I said as I made my way to the road which no care were on._

"_Natsu you damn idiot just stop with the bad joke and get your ass off the road!" Gajeel was yelling at me, but I didn't care, I don't even know why I did it that day I felt like I had something to prove._

"_Natsu, I'm not coming to get you off the road so just knock it off!" Gray warned._

"_I'm not moving until you come and get me~" I teased back and I covered my ears and started humming so I could tune our their cries. _

_Back then I didn't notice the way their expressions changed, it went from annoyed, to mad, and then it went to frantic. I was too busy being an immature child to understand. _

_Couple of moments later I felt rumbling underneath my feet I stopped and turned around and saw a huge truck coming at me with no intention to stop. I was shocked, my legs were struck in fear._

_Curiosity killed the cat, well in the case stupidity killed the idiot._

_It was the end my life flashed before my eyes until I felt something knock me out the way I was sent flying, as I hit the ground. I turned around to see something I was expecting even though it was so unexpected. _

"_GRAY!"_

_-_End Of Chapter-

Hey guys I hoped you like my story please review and tell me if it was good or bad I really want to continue I thought it through and everything. If I can get 15 review for the first chapter next chapter will be twice as long. Thanks for reading, see you later.


End file.
